The Older Branwen
by Bowser3507
Summary: Qrow and Raven always believed that they were found by the tribe when In truth it was their older brother who brought them to the tribe believing that they would be able to raise them better than he could. What happens when the twins learn of their older brother's existence?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This here is my first Fanfiction. I'll be honest, this story was inspired from the only other story I found I this website that's about Raven and Qrow having another sibling so I won't take credit for the idea of a third sibling. In that story the third sibling was born at the same time as them. So I decided to make this one with the third sibling actually being seven years older than them. Honestly I'm mostly going to be making up my stories as I go. It works for me to be honest. I have nothing left to say so let's get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth. Please support the official release.**

 **Prologue**

Raven Branwen was _pissed._

Not only did she learn that her brother had turned his back on the tribe, their leader refused to go after him!

She sat in her tent seething in rage. " _Why?_ Why did he leave?! Why would he turn his back on us?!" She said to herself.

She believed that Qrow was a traitor for leaving needed to answer for turning his back on the tribe so she was understandably livid when their leader Robin said they weren't going after him.

She then started taking calming breathes. She reminded herself that she was going to be the next leader of the tribe so she needed to stay calm. She remembered what Robin said about going after traitors.

'It's not worth going after traitors if it put's our family at risk.' Robin's voice played in her head. She knew he was right. Combine Qrow's combat abilities and his semblance and the fact that he's stronger than most of the tribe, he would be tough to take down. It was not worth the risk.

But even still, she wanted answers. And she would get them the next time she and Qrow met.

 **Scene change – Somewhere …**

A lone figure was approaching what appeared to be an abandoned compound. The figure was a male. Standing at 6 ft. in height, he wore black pants and a dark blue hoodie. The hoodie was long sleeved on the left and had no sleeve on the right. He wore dark blue fingerless gloves on his hands. The skin revealed was pale in complexion. Tattooed on his upper right arm was his symbol. A dark crimson red wolf that appeared to be howling. He had some sort of black 'baton' on his back. His face was covered by his hood. And he only had one reason for being here.

He had a job to do here.

Eliminate the slave traders who were using this compound as their hideout.

 **Scene Change – Raven's Tent**

"Raven." A male voice outside the tent said.

Raven turned towards the entrance of the tent to see Robin, the tribe leader, walk in.

"Robin." She greeted.

Robin took a seat next to her.

"You still thinking about Qrow? About him leaving?" He asked concerned.

Raven sighed. "I've calmed down if that's what you're asking. I know that Qrow is strong and you said it yourself, it's not worth going after traitors if it puts our family at risk." She said.

Robin nodded while turning away. "Going after him does put the tribe at risk that's true." He said before turning to Raven. "But there's more to it than that."

 **Scene Change – Compound**

The figure approached the front gates one menacing step at a time.

The guards soon noticed him and approached, their weapons drawn intent on making him leave.

"Hey, you." One guard said. "You have no reason to be here." They pointed their weapons at him. "So leave."

The figure smirked. "Oh but I do have a reason to be here." He said in a deep voice.

"I'm warning you, back off!" The guard said putting his finger around the trigger.

The figure stood his ground and the guard fired. But the bullet bounced of some kind of barrier that formed around the figure.

Tense the second guard asked him. "What are you here for anyway?"

The figure said nothing at first. He then pulled the black baton from his back. It extended to form a staff but it wasn't done. Large blades formed on both ends of the staff.

"Your blood." Was his answer.

 **Scene Change – Raven's Tent**

"What do you mean there's more to it?" Raven asked clearly confused by what Robin was telling her.

"I'm saying even if Qrow was weak, going after him would still put the tribe at risk." Robin said.

All that did was confuse Raven even more. "But why? What threat would he be if he was weak?" She asked.

"It's not him who's the threat." Robin elaborated. "How do you think you two ended up in the tribe in the first place?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you found us as infants alone in the woods."

"That was what I said yes but that wasn't the entire truth." Robin revealed. "We did find you in the woods as infants but you weren't alone." He continued when she remained silent. "You're older brother was carrying you two."

 **Scene Change – Compound**

The figure was walking through the compound in search of his targets, cutting down every guard he encountered.

Some tried to fight but they didn't last long. Some tried to run but were shot down by a laser shot that came from the tip of the figure's weapon.

He opened the door to the abandoned warehouse on the other side of the compound to find the slave traders cowering in fear.

He had found his targets.

 **Scene Change – Raven's Tent**

Raven's eyes widened at the revelation. "Older … brother?" She said slowly.

Robin nodded. "That's right. You have an older brother."

Her eyes narrowed at her leader. "Why weren't Qrow and I told about him until now?"

"I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you two." Robin said. "I already had a feeling that Qrow was going leave so I told him everything I'm about to tell you. I felt that you have the right to know now too since I told him."

Raven had a look of thought before getting comfortable. "I'm listening."

Robin smiled then continued. "He was actually looking for us when we found you three." He said. "He was hoping that we would be able to raise you two."

 **Scene Change – Compound**

The figure had cut down most of the slave traders before turning to their leader.

"P-please … don't kill me! I-I can give you money if that's what you're after! O-or I ca-" He was cut off when he lost his head. Literally.

"Your promises are empty to me." The figure said while the leader's head rolled on the floor. He then took the keys off the body and went to go free the slaves.

 **Scene Change – Raven's Tent**

Raven raised an eyebrow. "He didn't join the tribe himself?"

"I offered him a place in the tribe but he refused." Robin said. "I didn't believe that he was strong enough to survive without training from us so I challenged him to duel. If I won he would join the tribe. If he won then we would leave him alone."

Raven was silent for a few seconds. "… You lost didn't you."

" _Miserably_. Not only did he not use his semblance, I didn't land a single hit on him. And he was only seven at that time." Robin said.

"He had his semblance unlocked at _seven_!?" Raven exclaimed in shock.

"Actually he unlocked it when he was four. He told me." Robin said when Raven was about to ask. "He was a prodigy Raven. Before he went out on his own we were attacked by three Deathstalkers. He killed all three of them _by himself_."

"… I think I'm getting an idea of why the tribe will be at risk if we do anything to Qrow now." Raven said as realization hit her.

"Yes. He was _thoroughly descriptive_ of what he would do to the tribe should we bring harm upon either of you." Robin said shuddering at the description he was given back then.

"Did he tell you anything else?" Raven asked him.

Robin looked away. "No, if you want to learn more you'll have to ask him yourself if you're lucky enough to meet him."

"Do you at least know his name?" Raven asked wanting to know the name of her unknown sibling.

Robin said nothing as he turned to her. He stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"His name is Hunter Branwen."

 **Scene Change – Compound**

The figure watched as the bullhead carried the slaves towards Vale where they could live in peace.

He was about to set off again when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hunter?"

The now named Hunter turned to see Qrow Branwen. They stared at one another until Hunter took off his hood revealing his black short length hair and red eyes.

"Hello brother." He said as his eyes glowed.

 **(End of Chapter)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's chapter 1. Now before you read this chapter here's something that I need to say that I probably should have said in the last chapter. Do NOT expect me to update my stories very often. I'm writing these chapters at my own comfortable pace and whenever I feel the inspiration for it so there may more often than not be times where the story will go on hiatus because I got hit with writers block. I just wanted to let you guys know about that so you'll know why I haven't been updating in the future. When you're doing something like this as a hobby there's no update schedule. I'm pretty sure anyone who has writing as their hobby agrees with me. So please do me a favour and don't rush me. You rush a story you get a rotten story. I've nothing left to say so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by RoosterTeeth, please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1**

The city of Vale, one the safest places on Remnant as most would believe. But there are those who know, that no place is safe from the true dangers of this world.

No one knew this better than Hunter Branwen.

The red eyed assassin strolled through the streets of Vale towards From Dust Till Dawn. He walked in and greeted the shop owner who returned his greetings in kind.

His fellow assassin's had told him that the well-known criminal Roman Torchwick was going to rob this shop. Torchwick was a target who's managed to evade them for a long time. Now they knew where and when he was going to show up. The perfect opportunity for an assassin on the hunt … get it?

Anyway, he went towards the back and saw a red cloaked figure which he recognized as one of his nieces.

Ruby Rose.

How he knew about them was because Qrow told him about them when they met up on the rare occasion. He thought about revealing himself to her but decided against it. He and Qrow agreed that neither she nor her sister were ready to know of his existence yet.

'But since Ruby's here she's going to find out when all hell breaks loose once Torchwick gets here.' He thought with a frown.

He went the back of the shop and picked up a weapons magazine. Now there's a reason he reads them and it's not because he's a weapon fanatic.

'Oh wow a snake sword that can … *sigh* Transform into a hammer. I think I know who made this.' Hunter thought blankly while looking at the name of the creator.

 _Nathan Valkyrie._

'Why am I not surprised Nathan of all people would think of this?' He thought while rolling his eyes. His friend always was able to make impossible ideas a reality. He knew Nathan long enough to know how to tell which ones were the ones he made.

He met Nathan 4 years after he left Raven and Qrow with the bandit tribe. They both became assassins at a young age and when they met they were both after the same target. Nathan had suggested that they work together to take the guy down.

Hunter didn't trust him at the time and was reluctant to accept his offer. But in the end he decided to humour him and teamed up with him. He's not sure how it happened but Nathan somehow managed to get him to open up to him. Maybe it was his ability to always stay positive or maybe it was his slight insanity. Either way they became best friends and always sought each other out when either of them needed help on a mission.

When Nathan was deciding what to use as a cover up to hide from the public he chose to be a weapon smith. And the weapons were good enough to go on a series of magazines. Hunter read every single one of them just to see what his friend came up with. And more than 50% of them had hammer forms.

He didn't know where the fascination for hammers came from. 'Hell his daughter inherited it from him.' He thought.

The sound of a door opening brought his attention away from the magazine and he looked towards the entrance to see Roman Torchwick and some goons from a nightclub that his niece goes to walk in.

'There you are.' He thought, his eyes narrowing. He began walking towards the front of the shop.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late at night?" Roman said while one of the goons pointed a gun at the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper put his hands up. "Please, just take my lien and leave!"

"Shh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The orange haired criminal said before turning to his henchmen. "Grab the dust."

The henchmen each took a canister from the box and went over to the tubes containing dust. Before they could attach the canister's however they blasted out the window by an unknown force along with Roman.

The noise drew Ruby's attention to the front of the shop where she saw Hunter walk out of the shop with his weapon drawn.

Outside Roman and his henchmen had recovered to see Hunter taking slow menacing steps towards them. He twirls his bladed staff before pointing it at them.

"… Okay … Get him." Roman told his henchmen.

As the goons charged at Hunter, Ruby looked out the window and saw what was going on.

'There's no need to kill these guys.' Hunter thought and he pole-vaulted over them with his staff and went straight for Roman.

Roman barely had time to duck under the blade on the staff that aimed to take off his head. "Whoa boy that almost killed me!" He yelled.

Hunter's eyes gave a menacing glow as he glared at Roman. "That's the point dumbass." He said in a cold tone that sent a shiver down the criminal's spine.

The goons were watching and were about to interfere when a red blur got in there way.

 **A few minutes earlier**

Ruby watched as Hunter pole vaulted over the goons and charged at Roman. She turned and saw the shopkeeper watching the fight in awe and she walked up to him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

When the shopkeeper explained the situation to her she sprang into action and blocked the thug's path from interfering with Roman and Hunter's fight.

The goons stopped and she unfolded her sniper scythe Crescent Rose and twirled it a few times before planting the blade in the ground in front of her.

One goon stepped forward. "Are you supposed to be little red riding hood or something?" He asked.

Ruby blinked. "… What?"

"You know, little red riding hood. If you're here shouldn't big bad wolf be nearby?" He said.

She was about to answer him when they heard Roman shout.

"I'm pretty sure I'm dealing with wolfy right now!" He said while dodging a laser that flew by his head. "HEY! Give me a break already!" He yelled before dropping down to dodge another one.

"No breaks for you." Hunter said as he brought his staff down intent on impaling the criminal who in turn rolled out of the way and the staff's blade planted in the ground.

Roman got back up and pointed his cane at Hunter. The end opened up and a red flare shot out towards the red eyed assassin. Before the flare could reach him however it was blocked by a barrier that formed around Hunter like a sphere.

While this was happening the goons had all charged at Ruby. She brought her legs up and spun around on her scythe before kicking one goon in the face knocking him out.

She brought the scythe up and pulled a trigger and used the shot recoil to spin and hit one goon with the blunt end of the scythe and brought it down on another.

The remaining goon opened fire on her and she used the recoil from her weapon to dodge them all and then she got in close and knocked him towards Hunter and Roman.

Hunter looked up and saw the goon coming at him. Roman seeing him distracted fired another flare at him thinking he wouldn't miss. The flare seemingly made contact and exploded.

Roman smirked before turning to Ruby. "Well Red, I think we can all agree that this was an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around …" He pointing his cane at Ruby with the end opening up. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Before he could fire however Hunter appeared in front of him in a flash of red and black holding the goon from before.

The criminal was clearly caught off guard. "What the-"

"Ol é." Hunter said before knocking him in air with said goon.

Roman quickly got over his shock and fired another flare at Hunter while in the air which he counter with a laser shot from his staff. The recoil from the shot sent Roman to the top of a building.

Hunter looked at Ruby and internally sighed in relief seeing she was ok.

"I'm going after him. Check and see if the old man is ok." He said teleporting away to follow Roman before she could say anything.

After getting over her shock at him teleporting she went over to the shopkeeper.

"Are you ok?" She asked and he nodded telling her that he was fine.

She then looked up on the roof where Roman and Hunter were fighting. "You ok if I go after them?" She asked him and he nodded so she shot herself up the building to see that Hunter had backed Roman into a corner.

When Roman looked over Hunter thoroughly and looked back at everything that happened.

He gave a nervous chuckle when he realised who he was fighting. "The barrier you used to defend against my flares and the teleporting, I only know of one person with a semblance that allows them to do that." He said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow under his hood. "It seems you're well informed. Though I thought people mostly recognized me by my weapon of choice."

"It's true you know. You're the only one who's known to wield a staff with blades on both ends." The criminal replied nodding. "I don't know what your semblance actually is. In fact almost no one does …"

He then smirked. "Hunter Branwen."

Ruby was listening to the entire conversation. Her eyes widened when she heard Hunter's surname.

At the moment her mind was going wild. 'He has uncle Qrow's last name!? Are they related? Is he my uncle too? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!'

Hunter remained silent as he looked behind him to see Ruby, shock evident on her face.

He sighed internally. 'I was afraid this would happen.' He thought. 'Though I guess it was inevitable the moment she got involved.'

He turned back to Roman only to see he was pointing his cane at Ruby.

Before he could stop him Roman fired at Ruby who was still too shocked to move.

'Damnit!' Hunter thought as he teleported in front of Ruby and a barrier formed around them blocking the flare.

The smoke from the explosion blocked Romans view of them he smirked thinking he had killed them and turned around to wait for his ride only for a shiver to go up his spine. He looked behind him to see Hunter glaring daggers at him.

He tried move but was too slow to avoid the blade that amputated left his arm.

He screamed in pain holding on to the stub where his arm used to be.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled in rage.

"Looks like you've been …" Hunter paused as a smirk appeared on his face. "Disarmed."

…

"That was in terrible taste." Roman said still clutching the stub.

All Hunter did was shrug his shoulders. "Meh."

Roman glared at Hunter before smirking and jumping off the building. A few seconds later a bullhead flew up and Roman was standing in it with the side door open. He pulled a red dust crystal out of his pocket then threw it at Hunter ad Ruby.

"End of the line!" He yelled.

But Hunter shot the crystal with a laser as soon as it left Roman's hand, causing an explosion that shook the bullhead.

Roman was knocked back by the explosion and nearly fell out the other side. He grabbed the ledge with his still good arm and tried to pull himself up. He was almost up but he then screamed in pain as he was shot in the leg by a laser that came from Hunter's staff.

He almost lost his grip but was able to pull himself back up. He limped into the cockpit where a woman in a red dress was. "It's Hunter Branwen!" He yelled.

The woman's eyes widened and started steering the bullhead away from the building. "You're not going to fight him?" Roman asked.

"You of all people should know going against Hunter Branwen is suicide." The woman told him. "I thought you did your research."

"I didn't think he was THAT big of a deal!" He yelled defensively.

Before the woman could retort a vertical wave of red and black energy passed between them and cut the ship in half.

 **A few minutes earlier**

Hunter glared as the bullhead started flying away. He sensed another person with Roman on the bullhead. 'And she has half the fall maiden's powers.' Hunter thought with his glare getting harsher.

Ruby came up next to him also staring at the retreating bullhead.

"Well at least we stopped the robbery." She said looking at Hunter. She was about to ask him some questions she wanted answers to but Hunter spoke up before she could.

"Oh they're not getting away." He said as black and red energy starting swirling around his weapon. He then made a vertical swing downwards and a wave of energy flew straight towards the ship and cut it in half. Just before the explosion Hunter threw out his hand and a barrier formed around the bullhead to contain the explosion.

As soon as he let go of the barrier he felt weight on his arm. He looked to see Ruby clinging to his arm with stars in her eyes.

"That was awesome! What type of weapon is that!? Does it have a name!? Does-" She was stopped when Hunter covered her mouth with his hand.

"Thank you. It's a bladed staff, or is double ended spear more accurate? Meh, I'm sticking with bladed staff, and its name is Oblivion." He replied to everything she said.

Ruby was about to ask more about Oblivion but then she remembered what she really wanted to ask him. But before she ask him he teleported away leaving behind a note.

The note floated towards her, she caught it and read what it had to say.

 _I'm sure you have a lot of questions Ruby,_

Her eyes widened when she saw that he knew her name.

 _I can't answer them now. If you want answers you can either ask me the next time we meet, or you can ask Qrow._

Ruby's eyes widened again. 'So he DOES know uncle Qrow.'

 _Good luck becoming a huntress Ruby (Yes Qrow told me about that)._

 _-Hunter Branwen_

She smile when she read the last part before looking up at the shattered moon.

"Guess I'll see you later then." She said aloud.

She was about to leave before she heard a feminine voice behind her.

"Excuse me." The voice said and she turned around to see a tall blonde woman.

"I need to ask you to come with me." The woman said and suddenly Ruby had a feeling she was in trouble.

 **Scene change – Bullhead wreckage**

Hunter searched around the wreckage of the bullhead that he had destroyed.

'Roman may have got caught in the explosion no doubt but I need to see the body to confirm the kill.' He thought. He knew the explosion wasn't strong enough to completely destroy the body. He searched around for a few more minutes before finding what seems to be Romans body.

'Hmm … wait a minute.' Hunter thought narrowing his eyes at the body. It looked very convincing, almost and exact copy of Roman … except for one thing.

'It has both of the arms.' Hunter thought slightly annoyed. He would have been fooled had it not been for the fact that he had clearly amputated Roman's arm prior to the explosion.

Eyes narrowed he let his aura flow out to try and sense him. But he couldn't sense anything.

'Which means he escaped somehow … Come to think of it, the half maiden isn't here either. She must have placed the fake there before somehow getting herself AND Torchwick out of my sensing range.' He thought before pulling out his scroll to make a call.

 **Scene Change – Valkyrie's Forge**

An orange haired man in a white tank top had just finished forging a part for his new weapon. He placed the piece in the cooling water before going off to the side to take a break.

"Whew! That's the other end done." He said wiping the sweat off his forehead and staring at the weapons blueprint.

He was designing a bow which could be thrown like a boomerang. That way if the user ran out of arrows they could still have a ranged option. Just throw it at your enemies and it will come back to you.

'Of course they'll need a second weapon to make up for the temporary weapon loss. Better write that down in the magazine once it's done.' He thought.

Now this blacksmith is not like those who only tell you the good parts about your weapon because they want you to buy them. He purposely puts down the weaknesses of the weapons he makes so that whoever still wants to use them can find a way around its weaknesses.

'It's better if the buyer knows what the downsides are so they can cover it later.' He thought as his green eyes gazed at the burning furnace.

Just as he was about to get back to work his scroll started ringing. He took off the gloves and answered.

"Nathan Valkyrie speaking." He said while twirling a forge hammer in his hand.

" _Nathan? It's Hunter."_ Hunter's voice spoke threw the scroll.

The now named Nathan grinned. "Well if it isn't Remnant's most feared assassin. How's it going man?"

" _Cut the small talk Nathan you know what I called for."_ Hunter said.

Nathan frowned at that. "Well that didn't last long."

" _You know it doesn't last long when I'm being serious."_ The older Branwen remarked.

"… So what'd you wanna tell me?" Nathan asked getting serious himself.

" _Roman was where Malik said he would be. I had engaged him before he and his cronies could take any dust from the shop."_ Hunter explained.

Nathan put the hammer down on an anvil. "What of Roman, did you manage to kill him?"

" _No, he escaped. He wasn't alone, I sensed someone else on the bullhead with him."_ Hunter said.

Nathan frowned at that. "So Roman's still alive. Please tell me you at least broke his legs."

" _Well I did shoot one of them as well as cutting off his left arm."_

"Close enough." Nathan said while sighing. "Was there anything worth noting?"

"… _Yeah, the one that I sensed was with Roman. She has half the fall maiden's powers."_ Hunter replied grimly.

Nathan's eyes narrowed when he heard that. "So this mysterious companion is the one responsible for Amber's condition?"

" _It's very likely. Qrow did say that the one responsible attempted to steal her powers but only managed to get half before he interfered."_ Was Hunter's reply.

Nathan sat on the bench in thought taking it all in before speaking again. "So what do we do now? About Roman and the illegal half maiden I mean."

" _I've already told the others so they're aware of what transpired here tonight. Roman is still on our hit list so we'll have to keep an eye out for him and eliminate him when opportunity shows itself. As for the 'illegal half maiden' as you put it, I don't have a name so we don't know who to look for. All I know is that since she's a half maiden we'll be able to sense the fall maiden in her so flare your aura every once in a while to see if you can sense her close by."_ Hunter said.

"Right, did anything interesting happen like your niece being there?" Nathan asked.

Hunter remained silent to which Nathan grinned. "Oh my Oum, she _was_ wasn't she?"

" _How the f $# do you even do that?"_ Hunter asked in exasperation.

"I dunno." Nathan replied shrugging. "Was it the brawler or the reaper?"

" _Reaper."_ Was Hunter's simple reply.

"Ruby huh? She's come around a few times to get my autograph and also get some tips on maintaining Crescent Rose." Nathan said.

He actually found Ruby enjoyable to be around. A smile always came to Nathan's face whenever she came around.

" _Oh she has? Did you let her work the forge or something?"_ Hunter asked.

"Well I did let her help around the place once. I actually considered hiring her part-time." Nathan replied getting off the bench with a smile on his face.

" _Why don't you then? If she can't come during the week why not during weekends?"_ Hunter suggested.

After giving some thought Nathan grinned. "You know Hunter, I just might do that." Before he could say anymore he heard the bell at the front desk ring. "I gotta go man, customer calling." He said before hanging up.

He went through the doors to the front of the shop to greet the customer.

"Welcome to Valkyrie's forge how may I-" He stopped when he saw who it was.

"Ruby! What brings you here?" He asked.

She looked really happy about something. "I came to tell you, I got accepted into Beacon!"

"Really? That's awesome!" Nathan replied. "Nora and Ren are gonna be there too ya know? So be sure to look for them."

Ruby smiled, happy to know that two of her friends aside from Yang were gonna be there. Ruby often came to Valkyrie's forge when she discovered that Nathan, her favourite weapon smith had opened up shop here in Vale. As she visited again and again over time she met Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Nora being Nathan's daughter, and Ren being a close friend to both of them.

They quickly became friends though … Nora and Ruby tend to have a disagreement in food preference.

Anyway, Nora and Ren would, like Ruby, sometimes help Nathan out at the forge. Sometimes all three were there at the same time. Usually when Nathan had an assignment or was sick and couldn't work.

Both Nora and Ruby wanted at least one of their weapons put on a magazine along with Nathan's. Ren … well … he didn't really care. Regardless they had a common goal so they chose to work together to make at least one weapon that was good enough to go on the magazine with Nathan's other weapons.

She was brought back to reality at the sound of Nathan's voice. "Say Ruby can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure!" Ruby said blinking a bit.

"I know you really like helping out here when you can so … are you usually free on weekends?" He asked.

"Yeah … what are you getting at?" She said in a confused manner.

"Well you've so well with helping me out in the forge before. So I want to offer you a job working part-time here on the weekends." Nathan said causing her eyes to widen. "So what do you sa-" He didn't finish because Ruby was suddenly clinging to his arm.

"YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" She yelled excitedly.

'This day couldn't get any better!' She thought. First she gets accepted into Beacon academy, two years early, and now she got an offer to work part-time at her favourite weapon smith's forge.

"When do I start?" She asked eagerly while letting go of his arm.

Nathan smiled at her eagerness. "You can start on the Saturday after your second week at Beacon." He said.

"Umm, why after two weeks and not this Saturday?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"How long did it take you to get familiar with Signal?" He asked rhetorically.

"Oh come on I've gotten better at navigating!" She complained while blushing in embarrassment.

"Right…" Nathan replied not believing her.

"Really! I'll show you I'll know my way around Beacon within one week!" She declared with determination.

"… Alright then." Nathan said leaning against the counter. "I'll make you a deal. If you manage to get to know the place well enough within one week not only will I allow you to start this coming Saturday, the first weapon you work on can be one of your design."

When Ruby heard that she got an excited gleam in her eyes.

"However…"

She suddenly froze at her new employer's ominous tone.

"If you don't succeed in doing this or if you try to lie to me about it, then not only will I make you wait one month to start, you have to go without ANY of your precious cookies until then." Nathan finished with an evil grin.

Ruby after registering that for a few moments paled more than she already was. No words came from her mouth as she stared in horror at the grinning Valkyrie.

"Bye." Was all he said before Ruby dashed out the door screaming about not losing her cookies. When she was gone Nathan couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing his ass off.

He stopped laughing after five minutes but the grin never left his face. "Ah, that never gets old."

"What doesn't get old Dad?" A new voice spoke from the door.

Nathan looked to the door while still grinning to see his daughter and adopted son Nora and Ren. "Oh nothing just made a bet."

"Does have to do with the fact that Ruby dashed out the door screaming about cookies?" Ren asked blankly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan replied too innocently.

"Maybe part of it is Ruby going without cookies for a month if she loses." Nora said giving her father a bright knowing smile with Ren smirking at him as well.

Nathan sighed while shaking his head. 'You two know me too well.' He thought with a smile.

 **Scene Change – The Crow Bar**

" _We have confirmed that both the infamous criminal Roman Torchwick and Remnants most feared assassin Hunter Branwen were involved in tonight's dust robbery."_

'Why am I not surprised that Hunter was there? He and the rest of his fellow assassins have been waiting a long time for a chance to take him out.' Qrow Branwen thought to himself.

His train of thought was cut off when the bartender gave him a drink. "Oh I didn't order-"

The bartender cut him off. "Your sister ordered that one for you." He said pointing at Raven who was sitting at the back.

Qrow looked to see Raven staring back at him. Knowing this meant she wanted to talk to him so he got up and moved towards her.

"Qrow." She greeted.

"Raven." He responded in kind before sitting down. "So what do you want?"

"You saw the news right?" She asked.

"Yeah what about … Oh, you want to know where our big brother is don't you." He said sipping his drink.

Raven responded with a nod. "Have you met him at all after you left the tribe?" She asked.

"Yeah, a few days after I left the tribe, I came across an abandoned compound. I went to see if there were any leftover supplies that I could use for the trip to Vale. But when I got there I saw blood and guts everywhere." Qrow explained.

"A massacre?" Raven asked to which Qrow nodded.

"I checked the bodies. They were either cut in half, chopped to bits or had their brains blown out. It made me want to puke. The one who did the massacring was pretty brutal." He said gagging slightly.

"The one who performed the massacre … It was Hunter wasn't it?" Raven asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I found him seeing some faunus off. When I asked he said that the compound was home to an underground slave ring. He was tasked with eliminating them." He said.

"So he was an assassin around that time too." Raven said with a look of thought. "Did Robin tell you that he killed three Deathstalkers on his own before he left?"

"He did." Qrow replied with a nod. "Though personally I didn't believe him. Anyway after I met him we talked for a bit then he brought me to Vale using his semblance."

Qrow answered Raven before she could ask. "He made a tear in reality to make a portal to here."

Raven was surprised when she heard that. "Is his semblance reality manipulation?" She asked curiously.

Qrow shook his head. "Not exactly. He didn't tell me what his semblance was specifically but it does let him manipulate reality. He said that was only part of it though."

"Only part of it? It's safe to assume he didn't tell you anything else about it?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He didn't. I don't think he likes talking about his semblance. Whenever I ask him about it on the rare occasion that we meet up he always changes the subject." He confirmed slightly annoyed at his brother being secretive.

Raven perked at what she heard. "So you still talk with him. Do you know where he is now?"

Qrow remained silent for a bit before answering. "You seem pretty dead set on finding him."

"I just want answers. I want to know why he left us." Raven said with narrow eyes.

Qrow scoffed in response. "You're not much better you know. You left Yang just a few days after she was born."

Raven glared at him. "You have no room to talk. You turned your back on the tribe after all." Before Qrow could respond she stood up. "If you won't tell me where Hunter is then I see no reason to stay any longer."

She picked up her mask but before she could put it back on Qrow spoke up. "I don't know where he is."

She looked at him as if telling him to elaborate so he did. "The last time we talked was about a month ago. He doesn't tell me where runs off to. He doesn't leave a scroll number either." He said.

Raven was more or less disappointed that her twin didn't know where her older brother was. "But …" Her attention was brought back to Qrow.

"I do know someone who might be able to give you a lead." He said which made Raven sit back down and gestured for him to continue.

So he did. "Go Junior Xiong's club and speak with Malik Malachite, the bouncer who works there. He's in league with Hunter and his little group of assassin's as an information broker. I know this because I saw Malik with him a few times whenever we met up and Hunter would give him paper's containing information on potential targets. I suggest you start your search there." He explained.

Raven gave a grateful nod before standing and putting her mask back on. She then swiped the air with her sword and opened a portal. Before she went through though she asked Qrow one more question. "Did Hunter tell you why he left?"

"He did … do you want me to tell you now?" He asked.

Raven thought for a bit but shook her head. "I do want to know but, I want to hear it straight from him." She said before going through the portal and closing it.

Qrow sighed before walking back to the counter.

"Shall I make that one a double?" The bartender asked.

Qrow nodded. "Please."

 **Scene change – Raven**

She finally had a possible lead on finding her older brother. She was still tired from the trip to Vale so she decided to wait until morning to go ask Malik where to look.

She looked up at the shattered moon. 'I swear I will find you Hunter.' She thought to herself.

She then heard a howl. She turned towards a hill and saw a black wolf seemingly staring at her. She stared back. She felt a sense of familiarity with the wolf, like a guardian angel watching from a distance. In fact, it felt to her almost as if her older brother was watching her through the eyes of that wolf. Neither made a move or a sound for five minutes. Then the wolf let out a loud howl and took off down the other side of the hill.

 **(Chapter End)**

 **Now before we go to the author's note I decided to bring RWBY Chibi into the story in the form of Omakes. I plan on writing in one Chibi session at the end of every chapter from this point onward. So here is the first Chibi session of the story.**

 **CHIBI TIME!**

(I'm at dust! – Inspired by, I'm at soup!)

In a dust store there is a dust robbery happening late at night. We zoom in to the store to see a chibified Hunter Branwen holding Oblivion in its bladed staff form standing in an aisle and dialing a number on his scroll.

"Nathan?" He said and the camera panned to show a chibified Nathan Valkyrie in the next aisle over holding his own scroll.

"Hey man what's up?" Nathan said while looking for something on the store shelves.

"I need your help can you come over here?" Hunter replied while looking over the top of the aisle opposite to the one Nathan's in.

"Well, I can't I'm buying pancakes." Nathan said going further down his aisle.

Hunter ducked under the aisle again before a flare passed over his aisle and Nathan's the latter somehow not noticing. "You mean you're looking for the stuff to MAKE pancakes right?" Hunter asked while peeking out the side of his aisle.

"No I'm buying pancakes. You CAN buy pancakes pre-made and then heat them up in a microwave later." Nathan clarified before going into the next aisle opposite the one Hunter's in.

"… Alright well hurry up and come over here." Hunter said while ducking back into the aisle to dodge a bullet.

"I can't find em." Nathan said while walking back into the same aisle he was in before.

Hunter blinked. "What do you mean you can't find em?" He said while peeking out and shooting a laser at whoever shot at him before.

"I can't find em, there's only dust." Nathan said while taking a dust crystal off the shelf. (Why did this dust store even put their dust on the shelf?)

Hunter blinked again and narrowed his eyes. "What do mean 'There's ONLY dust'?!"

Nathan put the crystal back on shelf and narrow his eyes too "It means there's ONLY dust!"

Hunter saw a thug trying to sneak passed his aisle and when the thug saw this he bolted back the way he came. Hunter ran to the far end of his aisle. "Well then GET OUT OF THE DUST AISLE!" He yelled into his scroll while running after the thug he saw shooting lasers from Oblivion.

"Alright you don't have to shout at me!" Nathan yelled back before going to the aisle that Hunter was just in. "… There's more dust!" He yelled.

The camera pans and Hunter jumps on top of one of the shelves further from the aisle Nathan's in. "What do you mean 'There's more dust'?!" Hunter yells before jumping off screen.

"There's just more dust!" Nathan yelled.

Hunter came on screen swinging on a wire to the other side of the store. "GO INTO THE NEXT AISLE!" He yelled.

Nathan jumps over the shelf into the next aisle over. "There's still dust!" He yells.

Hunter jumps on top of another shelf above the aisles in the store. "Where ARE you right now?!" He asked exasperatingly.

"I'm at dust!" Nathan yelled in frustration and taking a dust crystal off the shelf.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'RE AT DUST'!?" Hunter shouted while dodging a bullet and firing back.

Nathan walked to the near end of the aisle. "I MEAN I'M AT DUST!" He yelled while throwing the dust crystal to the other side of the shop causing an explosion.

"What store are you in?!" Hunter asked while going to investigate the explosion.

"I'M AT THE DUST STORE!" Nathan yelled while going to look elsewhere.

Hunter warped to the front of the store. "WHY ARE YOU BUYING PANCAKES IN THE DUST STORE?!" He yelled.

At that point Nathan flashed behind him facing the opposite way. "F %$ YOU!"

They hung up at the same time and Hunter shot a thug that was coming from Nathan's direction dead.

"Nice shot." Nathan said turning around only to go white eyed.

Hunter turned around and went white eyed himself.

At this point we zoom outside the store and then just as the police arrive we hear Hunter and Nathan yell at the same time.

"YOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

 **AN: Whew! For those of you who were very patient in waiting for this chapter to be finished I will say right now that your patience is** _ **very much**_ **appreciated. Even with a lot free time on my hands now that I'm done high school for good, I still get hit with writers block CONSTANTLY. Plus, The Older Branwen is not the only thing that I'm working on so my attention is divided. So again please be patient with me for slow updates. I will update the story whenever I can but still expect slow updates on my part. Constructive criticism is welcome as I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. Also I'm willing to take suggestions for end of chapter Chibi sessions so you can either review or PM me your idea and I just MIGHT use it. Probably alter the idea slightly but still. Thank you for reading and I will see you next chapter!**

 **Bowser3507 out.**


End file.
